


Bloodbath

by shineandhowl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineandhowl/pseuds/shineandhowl
Summary: Kyungsoo is not your typical bartender.





	Bloodbath

"Are you sure you're above 21? My boss and I don't want any trouble hiring underage."  
"Yes, sir. My baby face just won't go away."  
"Okay. Welcome aboard then."

Kyungsoo mentally chuckled as he recalled the day he went to El Peligro to ask about the bartender recruitment advertisement he saw on the window of the club a week ago. He remembered how one of the staffs looked at him as he entered the club. It's his mistake though. Who the hell wears a navy blue button-down with tiny white polka dots with the hem inside a pair of black skinny jeans, and a shiny pair of leather shoes and asked to be a bartender?

Kyungsoo did.

Luckily, his story about wanting to have the job to pay for his university tuition managed to convince Joonmyeon, the manager there to hire him. He was hired immediately and was asked to come to work on the same night.

El Peligro was packed for a Wednesday night. At this era, nobody waits until Friday night to party. Nobody wants to wait that long to drink the weekday work stress away. He looked at the digital watch around his wrist.

Time.

Asking his partner to take over while he went to the loo, he walked back towards the back door instead of the gents. As he reached there, he knocked the door in a practiced manner. Not even after a heartbeat, another rhythm of knock was heard. He smirked and opened it. Baekhyun flashed his bright smile — too bright for someone who has a silencer in his hands and a bloodied face.

"Your boss is in?"  
"Motherfucker is probably fucking his boy toy inside his office. Just follow the map I gave."  
"Well, let's party, boys." He howled to his back.

Phoenix members entered the back door one by one as Baekhyun lead them inside. Each of them fistbumped at a smirking Kyungsoo. However, the last person who entered the premise didn't collide his fist with Kyungsoo's. Instead, the man pulled the smaller closer to his body and kissed him on the lips.

"You smelled like fresh blood, Channie."  
"Like it, baby?"  
"Love it."

He giggled when Chanyeol pecked his lips.

"Take me to him, baby."

Kyungsoo smiled at Chanyeol. He took the taller's hand and began to walk towards the same path Baekhyun took just now.

Both of them looked at the pool of blood in front of the office. A pile of dead bodies could be seen at the corner. The office's door was already opened. Chanyeol let go of his right man's hand and walked into the office. He wanted to laugh looking at the wounded kneeling man in front of him but he needs to keep his cool.

"Sorry to interrupt your fucking with your boy."  
"Wait until I have my hands on you, you motherfucker!"

Kris tried to get out of Chanyeol's men's grasp but Baekhyun pushed him down after punching him hard.

"Yo. Death is in front of you. Make our job easy, will you?" Baekhyun barked.  
"By the way, you need to improve your defence system at the back, man. What kind of mafia hires white-belted taekwondo kids? We killed them all in, like, five minutes top."  
"Cut the shit out. I know you're not here to pick on my boys. Why are you here?" Kris growled.  
"You know the damn reasons I'm here. One, your boys at the south beat the life out of mine two weeks ago. Two, you terrorised my territory, Kris. You know this side belongs to me."

Kris kept quiet. He thought on how his secret was revealed. He was 100% sure he made his business undetectable by the gang.

"You know, Kris. For a notorious mafia leader, you're so dumb for not realising you let a spy in."  
"What?!" Kris shouted.

Before Chanyeol or other Phoenix boys could answer, Kyungsoo entered the room. His bartender uniform was gone and now he's wearing his usual Phoenix suit; black blazer, white turtleneck, black slacks, and black leather shoes. In his hand, he was holding his signature blade. Seeing the smaller's entrance, Kris gasped.

"Kyungsoo?"  
"Funny how you're afraid of hiring underage but not afraid of making business on Phoenix area." Kyungsoo snickered.

Kris remained speechless. Kyungsoo — the sweet, adorable Kyungsoo, as was said by Joonmyeon — is a mafia? He looked at how close Kyungsoo was standing beside Chanyeol.

"How could you, Kyungsoo? Joonmyeon trusted you."  
"As if you're a saint. Your Joonie didn't know about your business, right? The real one. Imagine how he'll react if he knows about it."

Kris was stunned. His lover shouldn't know any of the shits he committed. He panicked.

"You're not telling him anything."  
"Oh, I won't, Kris," Kyungsoo said. "All you need to do is one thing. Get out of here."

That made Kris snickered.

"What if I don't?"

Kyungsoo exchanged A Look with Chanyeol before snapping his fingers. Sehun and Jongin, the Diabolical Duo of Phoenix, dragged a bloodstained Joonmyeon into the room. Kris roared but Baekhyun pressed him further down.

"Well," Chanyeol said in a fake pity. "I shouldn't explain more right?"  
"Let him go, motherfuckers!"  
"Let this place go. It's not like you're dead without this place."

Kris teared up when he saw Joonmyeon's face frowned. Probably he's fighting the sharp pain. He began to rationalise the options he had. Joonmyeon lost his job because of his stupid boss. So he bought this club with a high price for Joonmyeon, as a gift for his lover, so Joonmyeon can manage the club and stay close to their apartment near the club. He can't let the fuckers take over the club and break Joonmyeon's heart. He can't let they take Joonmyeon's life too.

Kyungsoo tapped Chanyeol's arm around his waist, a signal for him to let go. Chanyeol nodded with a sly smile. Baekhyun smoothly threw his gun which Kyungsoo caught with one hand. He placed the gun on Joonmyeon's temple. Kyungsoo felt the joy to see tears streamed down Kris and Suho's face.

"Ready with your decision, Kris?"  
"It's not easy."  
"Leave this place or see your boyfriend dies. How could it be difficult?" Chanyeol annoyingly asked.

Kris closed his eyes and kept quiet. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and stared into Kyungsoo's eyes.

"Kill me instead."  
"Okay."

Gunshots were heard and El Peligro went chaotic. The bouncers at the front ran to where they heard the gunshots. In the room, they saw motionless bodies of Kris and Joonmyeon.

A bloody "Phoenix" was written on the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sending those sinful, sinful photos, J. Here's a gift (read: revenge) fic.


End file.
